


What You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di Blythe has had a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are

'Don't tell me what you can't do, Di Blythe,' said Mary Vance. 'Me, I just remind myself it's no harder than what's already been done. Marriage, now, that's done by people even sillier than you!'

'I don't love him,' said Di miserably. 'I've never loved a single boy.' And her heart nearly stopped, because she heard the stress that had slipped onto the word "boy".

Mary's white eyes narrowed. 'You'll do with what you can have.' She stalked out of the room, leaving a suspicion like a rose blossoming in Di's breast.

Perhaps she wasn't the only one after all.


End file.
